


unwind

by xuxisoftbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Edging, LITERALLY zero plot but it's surprisingly less nasty than i was expecting it to turn out uwu, Light Bondage, M/M, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, and gay whoops, edited 1-20-19, i think thats everything, light degradation, powerbottom ten, service top lucas, the ending is rushed and cliche, unbetad as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisoftbot/pseuds/xuxisoftbot
Summary: Yukhei gets stressed.





	unwind

Yukhei gasps, arching his back and tugging against the bonds on his wrists helplessly as Ten trails touches down his chest to his aching erection.

“Aw, does my baby want me to touch him? Look at you, you’re dripping so much,” Ten coos, causing Yukhei to let out a weak whimper and thrust his hips upward, searching for relief.

Ten tuts, removing his hand entirely.

“If you can’t behave yourself, I’ll leave. Only good boys get to come, isn’t that right?”

Yukhei nods and whimpers again, tears springing to his eyes at the thought of being left like this, bound and desperate, unable to get even himself off. He squeezes his eyes shut, attempting to calm himself down so that he could better listen to Ten.

Suddenly, a sharp slap comes down on his right thigh, causing him to cry out and his eyes to fly open immediately.

“Answer me, baby, I asked you a question. Don’t you want to be good for me?” Ten asks sweetly, smoothing his hand over the area he had hit, already turning pink.

“Y-yes mommy,”

“Good boy,” Ten purrs, leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to Yukhei’s lips. He then leans back, gripping Yukhei’s cock and beginning to jerk him off slowly.

“What do you say, baby?”

“Thank you- ah- mommy, for touching me,” Yukhei gasps, straining to keep from bucking up into Ten’s hand. More tears build up in his eyes from the stimulation after what felt like hours of Ten teasing him with light touches and dirty words. Just as he feels that he’s about to cum, Ten removes his hand. Yukhei cries out, tears finally spilling over.

“No!” He protests, bucking his hips and chasing his receding orgasm. “No, please, I’m so close, please touch me, mommy, please I need-“

Ten cuts him off again with a harsh slap to his thigh, this time dangerously close to his leaking dick.

“What was that?” Ten arches a eyebrow, seeming perfectly composed, if a bit annoyed, while Yukhei was falling apart underneath him. “You didn’t tell me ‘no’ did you? Good boys don’t tell mommy what to do, now do they,” As he says this, Ten drags his fingernails down Yukhei’s already reddened thigh, the combination of the pain and his words casing Yukhei to quiver and precum to leak from his dick.

“No, mommy, I’m sorry mommy, please-“ Yukhei gasps. Ten smiles serenely, standing up from the bed and looking down at the boy writhing on the bed.

“That’s more like it. Now, I’m going to untie you, and you can sit up. I’m going to prepare myself,” he picks the bottle of lube from the nightstand, “and you are going to watch, without touching me or yourself. Then, I’ll let you fuck me against the wall. If you want to prove to me how good you are, and if you want to cum tonight, you will not drop me, and you will not cum before I allow you to. Do you understand? You can do that for me, yes?” He sits back down on the bed, gently untying Yukhei’s arms and lowering them down to his sides, rubbing Yukhei’s wrists briefly to soothe them. “I know you can, you’re my big strong boy, Xuxi,”

Yukhei nearly sobs again as Ten settles at the end of the bed away from him, pouring a generous amount lube on his fingers, so much that it drips down his hand, and reaching down to tease them around his own hole. Ten sighs as he eased one in, immediately moving it in and out at a leisurely pace, and Yukhei wants to cry or beg, anything to get Ten to move faster so that he won’t have to wait any longer. As if reading his thoughts, Ten, having added another finger, stops stretching himself and massages his own prostate with the two fingers, moaning loud and shamelessly while catching Yukhei’s desperate gaze. When he has to stop in order to keep from cumming too early on, he resumes scissoring his fingers and slips in a third one in. Eventually he has all four fingers inside himself, still thrusting in that controlled, torturous pace. 

 

“Look at how much I have to stretch myself for you, baby,” Ten groans, inching his fingers out and letting his hole gape momentarily, “I have to get myself nice and loose for your big cock, nice and wet too,” He adds more lube before plunging his fingers back in. Yukhei groans in response at the sight, stomach tensing and erection twitching at the anticipation of being inside Ten. Finally, after several long minutes of teasing Ten pulls his hand back entirely, getting up on his knees and motioning for Yukhei to stand next to the bed. Yukhei whimpers, excited to finally get to fuck Ten.

 

Ten lifts his arms, motioning for Yukhei to pick him up. Yukhei tilts his head in confusion, but wraps his arms around Ten’s torso under his arms, and Ten secures his legs around Yukhei’s middle so that Yukhei can grab the backs of his thighs.

 

“Here’s what you’re gonna do, baby,” Ten says, placing a soft kiss on Yukhei’s nose. “You’re going to fuck me against this wall without dropping me and without cumming. Now, show me how good you are and what a big strong boy you are,”

 

Yukhei nods eagerly, easily carrying Ten to the wall next to the bed. Ten momentarily stands so that Yukhei can enter him, the latter whining pitifully from finally getting the stimulation he so desperately needed. Once, they’re situated, Yukhei hauls Ten up by his legs again, causing himself to thrust sharply and Ten to cry out in pleasure. Yukhei sets a pace as fast as he can go without dropping Ten, Ten’s back rubbing almost painfully against the wall with every forceful thrust.

 

“You’re so good, doing so well baby, doing so good for mommy,” Ten rambles, head thrown back and eyes closed. Yukhei attempts to fuck him even faster, but feels himself becoming dangerously close to finishing. He slows down and Ten opens his eyes, glaring.

 

“Don’t you dare stop,” he scolds, “You’re not that close to cumming, are you? I know you can do better.

 

Yukhei bites down on his bottom lip to ward off the need to cum and resumes his quick pace, but it’s too much and before he knows it he’s finishing into Ten. Ten looks so disappointed that Yukhei wants to cry, but he knows this isn’t the worst of what’s to come.

 

“Xuxi, I thought I told you not to come,” Ten says with a frown, “I thought you could be good for once, but I guess dumb babies like you are only good for fucking, not following orders.”

 

This time, Yukhei really does start to cry. He wanted to be good  _ so  _ badly, and now he’s made his mommy disappointed in him.

 

“Put me back on the bed.”

 

Yukhei obeys, still hiccuping and sniffling pathetically, placing Ten on the bed and carefully removing his softening cock. He stands in front of Ten, looking at the ground with his hands by his sides.

 

“Look at me, baby,” Ten orders, and Yukhei reluctantly raises his head to meet Ten’s eyes. He doesn’t look angry, but Yukhei is still scared.

 

“I’m going to have to punish you now, but first I want you to tell me why I’m punishing you,” Ten says gently, pulling Yukhei’s hand so that he’s kneeling on the floor.

 

“I’m being punished because- because I was bad and I-” Yukhei’s voice quivers “and I couldn’t follow the rules mommy gave me. I couldn’t do it because I’m just a dumb baby and so I need to learn to- to listen better,”

 

“Very good, Xuxi,” Ten coos, stroking Yukhei’s hair, “Now lie on the bed, hands by your sides, but no touching.” He suddenly grabs Yukhei’s hair roughly, pulling him up and Yukhei lets out a sob as he moves to lie down. 

 

Ten sits in between Yukhei’s legs, pushing his legs apart roughly. “Don’t move.” He leans down on his forearms, face directly above Yukhei’s cock, laughing at the sight of it already twitching in interest. Somehow, despite, or maybe because of the humiliation and rough treatment, Yukhei is getting hard again, even having just come. “Baby is so eager for punishment, huh? Your big dick is so needy and wet already. Too bad you can’t use it to fuck me without being bad, such a waste.” 

 

Without warning, Ten takes him into his mouth as far as possible, gagging from how quickly Yukhei hits the back of his throat. He holds Yukhei’s hips down, preventing him from bucking up, and fucks his mouth up and down slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip and then taking the whole thing into his throat again. 

 

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna come,” Yukhei stutters, legs trying to close around Ten’s head but being held open. Finally Ten pulls off with a loud slurp, wiping drool off his mouth. 

 

“Go ahead, baby,” he says, still working Yukhei’s erection with one hand, the other reaching up to play with Yukhei’s flushed nipples. Yukhei thrashes, coming hard, but Ten doesn’t let up, even as Yukhei is whining and pleading for him to stop. 

 

“Did you really think I would let you off like that? Silly baby,” Ten mocks, roughly pinching both of his nipples one last time before pulling away. Yukhei’s chest heaves, and his eyes are fading in and out of focus from having orgasmed twice in such a short time. 

 

“Stay with me Xuxi, I still haven’t come yet,” Ten says, climbing up to straddle Yukhei’s thighs and grinding down roughly, causing Yukhei to let out a pained groan. Ten ignores him, grinding slowly on Yukhei’s cock that’s still covered in his release. To his own shock, Yukhei is able to feel his dick hardening again, despite feeling completely spent. Once he’s fully hard, Ten grabs the lube from where it was discarded on the side of the bed and slicks Yukhei’s cock, then lines himself and sinks down in one sharp movement. He doesn’t even give Yukhei a moment to breath before he’s riding in earnest, hands braced on Yukhei’s shoulders and thighs flexing every time he raises himself up and slams himself down again. All Yukhei can do it grip the bed sheets desperately, the sensation bordering just on the right side of painful, as he feels his third orgasm of the night quickly approaching. Ten, noticing Yukhei’s tensing stomach, begins to clench down every time he sits fully, urging Yukhei towards his release even faster. He pries Yukhei’s mouth open and slips in two fingers, shoving them to the back of his throat and causing Yukhei to gag. Yukhei lets out a loud moan, and with no warning he comes, filling Ten with his release for the second time that night, chanting a combination of Ten’s name and  _ mommy, mommy, please  _ like a prayer. Ten moans at the feeling, continue to ride Yukhei until he starts squirming and whimpering from the overstimulation.

 

“Good boy, you’re my good boy, my Xuxi did so well for me,” Ten praises as he eases himself off of Yukhei’s lap. He moves further up Yukhei’s body until he’s straddling Yukhei’s chest. “Open up, baby,” he says, stroking his cock and bringing it to Yukhei’s mouth. Yukhei eagerly takes Ten’s erection into his mouth, sucking enthusiastically, if with little finesse. 

 

“I’m gonna come,” Ten groans, before finishing into Yukhei’s mouth, and moans again as Yukhei swallows all of it with no prompting. 

 

“You did so well, honey,” Ten coos, carefully climbing off of Yukhei and 

stroking his hair. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Yukhei just sighs happily and makes grabby hands at Ten, who giggles and wraps his arms around Yukhei to place kisses all over his face. 

 

“I need to go get a towel, sweetheart,” Ten says eventually, pulling away and poking Yukhei’s lip when he pouts. “I’ll be right back,”

 

By the time he gets back Yukhei is curled on his side, nearly asleep. Ten cleans him off gently and pulls the covers over both of them. Yukhei stirs, and Ten cups his face to kiss him again, properly on the mouth this time. 

 

“How was it?” Ten asks, “Was it too much?”

 

“It was just what I needed, thank you,” Yukhei sighs, and Ten smiles fondly at him, tucking himself into Yukhei’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a full smut fic so i'm lowkey nervous hh
> 
> yell @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/necrobulist)  
> [curious cat](https://t.co/v6dkNS7i7m)


End file.
